


Trick's and Treat's

by LucindaAM



Series: Write For Me [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, It's Halloween, Light Swearing, Mostly fluffffff, No Smut, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: It's Halloween and you've got the perfect couples costume in mind. Lucky for you, Tony's always more than willing to help with the technical side of things if it means playing pranks on everyone else.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Write For Me [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997872
Comments: 28
Kudos: 55





	Trick's and Treat's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VickyBarnes92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickyBarnes92/gifts).



> I'm curious to know how many of you can guess the costume before you see it. Lemme know in the comments at which part you figured it out! :D

The tower had been decorated for WEEKS much to Tony’s frustration. Every time he’d try to bring it up to you, you’d shush him dramatically, throw a smoke bomb and disappear out of the room. No one, and you meant NO ONE was going to ruin the holiday for you. Besides Christmas, Halloween was your favorite time of the year and you had some great tricks planned for all your friends.

Besides the tricks you’d been meticulously putting together much to Bucky’s amusement, you’d also been hard at work making your costume. It was subtler than you usually went for, but that’s part of what made it so fun. Well, that, and the fact that Tony had added a few special effects when you’d promised you leave the lab and stop bothering him if he did.

Everything was ready for the big night.

You hummed ‘This is Halloween’ under your breath as you carefully arranged your hair in low pigtails in the mirror. You adjusted your green dress that fell just to your knees and zipped your grey hoodie up to the top of your neck. You pulled the hood over your head and shoved your hands in your pockets before walking out of the bathroom. Bucky was standing in the middle of the room with a blue backpack slung over one shoulder. He looked miserable.

“You look great!” You exclaimed, your eyes lighting up. Bucky huffed a sigh and you could practically hear him counting to ten carefully in his head. “I look like an idiot.” He said, sending a glare your way.

Your smile only got bigger because, well, he wasn’t wrong. You’d made him dress in an unremarkable blue shirt which only drew attention to his well-toned physique. A flesh colored glove was drawn up over his metal arm, hiding it from view (his choice not yours) and he had tiny red shorts on that barely brushed the tops of his knees. You’d even made him take the temporary hair paint and paint his hair orange. He hardly looked the part he was meant to be playing but you could get used to the sight of Bucky Barnes in shorts.

You licked your lips.

Bucky called your name and you jolted back to attention. He grinned wryly as though he knew where your thoughts had gone. “You look great!” You urged again, your voice low and husky.

Bucky shook his head and pointed a finger at you. “You’re lucky I love you.” He growled.

You smiled and leaned up to press a kiss to his lips. “Right back attcha, soldier.” You winked.

Bucky groaned as you took his hand and led him out of the room.

You quickly pulled him to the common room where the rest of the team was starting to congregate. You smiled broadly when you saw they’d all come in costume. Not that they’d had any other choice, mind you. You would have murdered them in their sleep if they hadn’t.

Bruce was dressed up as Doc from Back to the Future. Nat was smiling next to him dressed up as Marty McFly. Tony and Pepper were dressed up as who you could only guess were Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter based on the very amused looks that Steve kept shooting them. Steve and Sharon were dressed up as Jim and Pam from the office. Wanda and Vision had dressed in costumes that looked strikingly similar to their uniforms, but were clearly inspired by over the top fanart. Sam had come in his Falcon uniform and Rhodey had come in his War Machine armor though he’d at least taken the time to paint it orange and black to match the holiday mood.

Steve spotted you and Bucky across the room and walked towards you. “What are you supposed to be dressed as?” He asked the two of you, his eyes volleying back and forth. You could see the apprehension on his face and had to hold back a smile. Last year your costume had been heavily inspired by the first paintball episode of ‘Community’ complete with paint filled suicide bomb. The team had been cleaning paint out of their ears and noses for weeks.

It had been totally worth it.

Your costume this year was just as subdued and Steve looked entirely ready to bolt out of the room at a moment’s notice.

Bucky pulled a giant lollipop out of nowhere and licked it casually. “I’m an asthmatic dumbass.” He said, shrugging a shoulder. “Don’t you recognize your reflection?”

Steve shook his head. “Har, har.” He muttered. He turned to you. “Just tell me it doesn’t involve paint this year. Please.”

You smiled. “Besides the paint in Buck-Buck's hair, there’s no paint involved.” You raised your hand and made a gesture. “Scout’s honor.”

Steve squinted at you. “Were you ever a scout?” He asked.

You smiled. “Hey look! Punch! Let’s get some before Tony spikes it!”

You grabbed Bucky’s hand and led him away.

You munched on appetizers and drank punch while you glanced around the room with a smile on your face.

“What’s put that look on your face?” Bucky asked beside you.

You sighed happily. “It’s just the happiest time of the year.”

Bucky chuckled. “I thought that was December.”

You shook your head. “No sir. October. The tricks, the treats, the spookiness. I love it.”

Bucky shook his head. “Well, you would.”

You glanced up at him in mock offense. “Excuse me?” You grumbled.

Bucky smiled. “You’re excused.”

You spotted Sam coming towards the refreshment table and you elbowed Bucky hard in the gut. “Be cool.” You ordered.

Bucky took a sip of his punch.

Sam eyed you nervously and you held out your hands in innocence. “No paint on me this year, Wilson.” You said, smiling sweetly.

Sam reached over for an appetizer and shook his head. “Forgive me if I don’t believe you.” He said. “I swear I still find green paint when I clean my ears from time to time.”

You shrugged a shoulder. “It’s not my fault you have poor ear hygiene.”

Sam chuckled and shook his head. “Right.” He murmured. He took his tiny hotdog and walked away. Your smile turned positively predatory as he left.

“Oh doll, what did you do?” Bucky whispered glancing from you to Sam and back again.

“Something you’ll want to witness, Barnes.”

Bucky’s eyes turned and focused in on Sam’s retreating back as your hand snuck into your pocket and started fiddling with a remote you shouldn't have had.

Redwing detached from the back of Sam’s wings and slowly made its way to you. The rest of the team’s attention slowly turned to you as you reached behind the refreshment table and handed Redwing a bucket of something you’d hidden there earlier in the evening. The team’s expressions turned weary as you then directed Redwing back to Sam, carefully maneuvering it above him. Sam’s attention finally caught on to the stares only seconds before you had Redwing release the payload.

Thousands of realistically textured fake spiders, snakes and centipedes fell on Sam’s uncovered head. Some, to your amusement, slipped into his suit and the man started gyrating awkwardly as they fell.

The room went dead silent as Sam realized that the bugs were just fake and his narrowing eyes flicked to you. Bucky, traitor that he was, took a few steps away from you and pointed his thumb in your direction.

With all eyes on you, you took the chance to finish your little show.

You flung your arms out to the side and just as planned, a wall of holographic fire, curtesy of one Tony Stark, erupted behind you. You curled your fingers into claws in front of you and in the most dramatic way you were capable of, you screamed; “Reeeveeeeeeeengeee!!!!” Before you cackled like a madwoman.

The flames abruptly cut off and you slipped into a more relaxed pose as you reached over to grab your drink again and took an unbothered sip.

Crickets could be heard in the room though you were pretty sure that was just FRIDAY having her own brand of Halloween fun.

Sam pointed an angry finger at you. “You!” He screamed.

You smiled up at him sweetly. “One of these days I’m going to get you back for this and you’re not going to see it coming.”

You shrugged a shoulder. “You can try, Wilson. You can try.”

The party slowly fell back into its rhythm and Bucky slunk back to your side.

“Traitor.” You murmured.

Bucky shrugged a shoulder. “Mighta ruined the effect if I’d still been standing next to you.” He said.

You smiled up at him and leaned closer. He leaned down to meet you the rest of the way and you pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Thanks for dressing up for me, Buck.” You murmured.

He kissed you again. “Anything for you, doll.” He said.

It was Halloween, the best time of the year. And you loved every minute of it.

Hours later, Steve stumbled back to his apartment exhausted after a long night of partying with his friends.

He pulled his tie off and started unbuttoning his shirt as he turned the lights on in his bedroom.

He froze in his tracks.

Someone had replaced his headboard with large tombstone made of solid marble. "Here lies Steven Grant Rogers. Born July 4, 1918. Died October 31, 2020. Beloved dumbass, teammate and dancing monkey. May he rest in peace."

His bedsheets had been replaced with brown coverings that someone had meticulously glued tiny patches of fake grass to. Steve sighed and shook his head.

He was getting too old for this shit.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the following prompt by VickyBarnes92:
> 
> Since Halloween is coming up and the old saying is Trick or Treat...maybe some costumes and tricks and treats around the compound.


End file.
